What if you lost?
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: The whole gang is ready to take down Eggman once again. But it looks like, Amy has something she wants to tell her spiky hero.


"So, Eggman's really in there? Waiting for us?" The blue blur asked, as he approached 2 huge purple doors, in front of the gang. "Seems so." Tails replied, standing beside the Tornado, watching Sonic stare at the doors. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Knuckles spoke up, and punched his fists into the air. "Let's settle the score with him, so we can go home." He was full of adrenaline, always enjoying a good fight. Sonic just shook his head.

"Hold up Knuckles." He raised his hand in the echidna's direction. "If he's just gonna stay in there till we come to him, let's take advantage of that." The cobalt hedgehog looked around, hoping for agreement but the two just stood there, confused. "What do ya mean, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Let's take a quick break. Cool off for a bit. Relax a little before we beat him up again."

Knuckles really wasn't fond of this idea, but Tails was looking at the ceiling in consideration. "Well the Tornado could use a tweak or two from the trip here. Sure, ok then." Tails nodded, smiling at his spiky friend, but Knuckles's annoyance was growing. "Oh come on Tails. What am I going to do in the mean time?" He asked, frustrated. "Calm down Knucklehead." The echidna turned to Sonic who was waving his finger at him. "It won't be that long. Besides, you can practice your punches. You might just need it" He said with a smirk.

This wasn't making him any happier though. Panting angrily, he turned to the quiet pink hedgehog, staring at the floor in the corner. "Amy, you can't agree with this, right?" His voice caused her head to quickly jerk up from her daydreaming. She turned her head to Knuckles, still clearly in thought. "Oh, um... well I don't mind." She mumbled, fiddling with the bottom of her dress, to distract herself.

"Argh! Fine. But don't make it too long." Knuckles grinded his teeth together and walked over to the corner. Tails looked over at Sonic, who smiled and gave him the thumbs up of approval. Tails nodded and turned around to work on the tornado. While the blue hedgehog closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall.

(Such a godly transition)

Ok, maybe taking a break wasn't the best idea. 5 minutes had passed and Sonic was already getting bored. Tails was still tinkering with the Tornado and Knuckles was practicing his climbing. Sonic sighed, when it suddenly occurred to him that a certain someone wasn't doing anything at all.

When did Amy become so quiet? Normally she was full of energy to beat up robots, or tackling Sonic to the ground. But today, not a sound came from her. Just complete silence. It wasn't until the cobalt teen realised this that the group started to feel very empty without it. Something had to have been on her mind, and Sonic was gonna find out what.

"Hey there Amy!" The bubblegum pink hedgehog jumped at his voice, like she was watching a horror film. Sonic was thrown off guard. Since when did she get so frightened of conversation? "Oh, hi Sonic." She muttered, staring at the floor. The smiling speedster crouched down, so his face was within her eyesight.

"What's wrong Ames?" He asked cheerily. She took a long time to reply, just staring at the floor, lightly breathing. Eventually she replied, shortly after giving a small blush. "Um, Sonic. Can we talk in private?" She asked incredibly politely. Suddenly, she felt arms fly under her and lift her up. "Sure thing." Sonic smiled to the girl, now in his arms and ran off through the hall way. Amy's grip quickly tightened. The speed that she was going caused the space between her and Sonic to become almost non-existent. She turned even pinker than she already had been a while since they had done this.

(Oh god, transition you is so hawt)

"Welp, there's nobody here. Now, what's bugging ya?" Sonic asked as cheerful as ever. But that smile soon faded when he met face to face with a very depressed-looking, Amy. And not the kind of annoyed face, when he ran from her. She looked legitimately down. "I have a bad feeling about this, Sonic." She spoke clearly for the first time in the entire day. The blue blur just stared at her, confused at what she meant.

"What for? We're just going to take down Eggman like always, then we can go home and have fun as usual." He smiled a warm smile, hoping to lighten her up. But her look of pain and sadness still remained on her face, clear as day. "I just have this feeling. That something might go wrong today." She brought her fist to her heart, indicating the mental pain she was feeling.

Sonic slightly crouched down and stared right at her, grinning cheerfully as usual. "Don't worry Ames. Nothing's going to happen to me. Not today, not tomorrow, and definitely no time soon." He thought that saying a cheesy inspirational line like that would be enough. That idea, soon felt stupid, as Amy suddenly erupted into yells.

"How do you know that Sonic!? You may have done amazing things all the time, but you aren't invincible! It could be while you're sleeping or relaxing. Doctor Eggman's robots come and destroy you right there and that would be it! No more Sonic, ever again! You're so impressive Sonic, but be realistic! He won't stop until he has won and you're gone! All he has to do is win once and I'll never see you again! Why can't you see that!?"

Amy finally managed to run out of breath from her screaming. Sonic just stood there, his mouth hanging open. In all his years of knowing Amy Rose, he couldn't remember any occasion when she had yelled at him like that. Meanwhile, she looked like she was about to cry. He could see small pieces of water, lying on her eyelids ready to fall off. For the first time in a while, Sonic didn't feel like smiling.

He slowly approached her, and lifted her chin up. He made sure that she was looking right at him before he spoke. "Amy... where has this come from?" He asked, calmly. The crying hedgehog lifted her hands up to brush her tears away. She looked down embarrassed, not enjoying being seen like this. Especially by her huge crush. "I don't know. I guess I'm just extra worried about losing you for some reason."

Sonic started to feel small amounts of red attack his cheeks. He was extremely used to hearing Amy's compliments, but not as genuinely as this. Normally she was saying it out of desperation, or when she was lunging at him like a psychopath. "Are you normally this worried when I fight Eggman?" He asked, getting kind of worried, himself. If she was normally in a big panic every time he fought Eggman, then he had unintentionally caused tons of pain.

"Well not quite as worried." She began, softly. "But I can never shake the possibility that something bad might happen." She looked up, straight into her crush's eyes. "Sonic, if you were to leave me-" She never got to finish her sentence, before warm arms found their way around her waist. Sonic was hugging her! Not that this was incredibly rare, but he wasn't being forced to hug her or anything like that. He was willingly and gently holding her. And either she started feeling really itchy, or he was running his other hand through her hair!

They just stayed like that for a few minutes in utter silence, Amy nuzzling her body into Sonic's. She needed to earn more hugs from him. "It's ok Amy." He slowly broke the silence between them. "I'm right here and I'll always do my best to make sure it stays that way." Amy gave a light smile and leaned further into Sonic's embrace. "Sonic, do you know how much you've done for me?" She asked, not bothering to look up at him. The other hedgehog started scratching his quills with one hand as he thought about it. "Well, I've saved you a few times I guess. But that's all I can think of."

"You're wrong." Sonic looked down to Amy, confused by her claim. She still didn't want to look up. She was heavily enjoying the feel of his skin. "Not only have you saved me tons of times, over and over again, but you've always been so much fun. Whether it's letting me chase you, beating up robots together, running with me in your arms so I can know how it feels, or just hanging out. If you ever realise that I feel down, you do your best to cheer me up and it almost always works, in mere minutes. Those times with you, are the most fun I could ever have."

Sonic thought to himself as she said all these things. The crazy part was, that it was all true. They had done that a lot. It never really dawned upon him until now, how good those times felt. "Only you could do that Sonic." She whispered softly. The blue blur stared down at her, hundreds of thoughts flooding his mind. Never, had Amy acted so mature, or so heartfelt. It was overwhelming.

But before he got to think any longer, a loud, booming voice was projecting through the walls. "Dear Sonic. I hate to ruin your little party, because I'm sure you are having the most wonderful times. But my patience is slipping, and if you don't arrive in a few minutes, I might just start blowing things up. You know how it is with patience. And I'd hate for one of your friends to be a target to blow up. Over and out!"

Hearing that cranky, self-righteous voice brought Sonic's mood back to how he liked it. He tore his eyes away from the walls and back to Amy. "Well, looks like we've got some robot destroying, to do." He tried not to sound too happy, as that would really ruin the moment they were having. Amy looked worried again for a second, before she nodded. "Alright." She looked at the floor for a little longer, thinking to herself. She looked back at Sonic, while he was wondering what was going through her mind.

She stood on her toes and leaned upwards so her mouth was right next to his ear. "I love you, Sonic." She whispered, softly. She drew her mouth away and looked up at Sonic. He had completely frozen and was just staring right at her. Again, he was so used to her yelling how much she loved him. But this was the first time that she had ever sounded as serious as this. She had the tone that matched exactly what lovers say to each other. Suddenly, Sonic was questioning, why he decided to run from her.

"Um, Sonic?" She waved his hand over his eyes, back and forth. Sonic turned his head down to meet Amy's and grinned. She was about to ask what he was thinking, but was quickly lifted off her feet once again. As always, she quickly wrapped her arms around her blue hero's neck. But what she really didn't expect, were the warm lips that were now on her cheek. She instantly felt her cheeks flood with red. Sonic kissed her! It wasn't on the lips or anywhere massively intimate, but it was still a sign of great affection.

Once he pulled away, he showed off her favourite smile in the world and rushed off to take down Eggman. Like that is anything new.

**A/N: So I was originally gonna do what most writers would do, and have them makeout at the end. But, this is one of the rare times where I actually want to keep them at least a little, in character. This idea just occurred to me when I was reading some other fics. Btw, when I planned this idea out, I thought it would be less than 1000 words long. I always drag these things out. Well maybe that's a good thing. With that said, hope you enjoyed, fav if you did. And don't forget to review this chapter, or else, Eggman will blow you up.**


End file.
